


I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company

by Claudia_bm



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_bm/pseuds/Claudia_bm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete didn't plan this, really. He saw the place on the way to work everyday and just wanted to stop by to have a look. Then he saw it and he knew he just had to buy it for Patrick. But which one? Luckily, help arrived in the most unexpected moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very limited knowledge about BDSM, so I apologised for any misconception. I also apologise for any mistake because I (also) didn't plan this. It got stuck in my head and I had to jam it out so... it is pretty much unbeta'd. If you could point out any of them, I would be eternally grateful >:D
> 
> Tittle taken from Panic!At The Disco's Collar

“Feeling overwhelmed, huh?”

Pete turned towards the person who just spoke to him, startled, mostly because he was a little deep in thought. The guy smiled at Pete’s ‘deer in headlight’ look, or kind of? Pete couldn’t really tell if that tiny quirk of his lips was a smile or not. Despite that, he was... pretty attractive. Skinny jeans, leather jacket, dark long-ish hair, combat boots, lanky and taller than Pete. Attractive dude had this surrounding aura that told people that yes, he knew that he was absolutely fucking dazzling. He held himself in a way that screamed confident, yet still seemed sweet and humble. Pete opened his mouth then closed it again, lost for words. Attractive dude moved his eyes away from Pete and fixed them on the displayed leather.

“The anticipation and nervousness. It’s like choosing a ring, isn’t it? Where’s the annoying sale person when you need them?” Pete didn’t know if he should nod or not, but Attractive dude didn’t seem to notice his lack of response. Attractive dude crossed his arms against his chest and settle on his left leg, leaning back a little. “Comfortableness is very important. You’ll need something really soft if the session is long. Oh wait, are you actually looking for one to wear in a session or in public?” 

Attractive dude turned to look at Pete, whose brain takes a while to actually kick in. Pete stammered: “Um… In session I guess?” He replied with a tiny voice and Attractive dude nodded solemnly.

Pete didn’t really blush, thanks for his dark skin, which was a good thing because his face sure felt warm right now. Truth was, this was all very new to them. Sure, they talked about it plenty, what they were doing, making sure they understood each other’s boundaries clearly. But so far everything had been shared between the two of them (and a laptop) only, and now a complete stranger was asking Pete direct question about this. 

“Well then definitely a soft one. How about this?” He picked out a blue one from the rack. It looked kinda cute, about one inch wide with three secure snaps. “It’s suede, really soft. Wait I can show you.” He thrust it at Pete and Pete reflexively took it. He still felt a little daze. Attractive dude walked to the other side of the rack and came back with a board that had pieces of leather pinned on it. He told Pete to stroke the piece labeled ‘suede’. Pete couldn’t help but notice the chicken scratch handwriting, looking even worse than his. 

He liked the feeling, but... “I like how it felt but... uhm… I want something a little... tougher looking?” Pete said. Attractive dude’s eyes lit up: “Easy. How about this?” He reached up and took something on the top shelf (Pete couldn’t even see the stuffs that were placed that high up) and held out a black one and a red one, both looked considerably wider than the blue one. “That one is latigo leather on suede. Adjustable. And this one has realistic leather with faux fur lining inside.” Pete took them and gave back the blue one. Attractive dude tapped gently on the package to point out the features with a long, bony finger: “Locking roller buckle. Pretty sure you can find some cute locks to go in there around here somewhere. D-ring if you decide to get a leash.” Pete felt a wave of heat wash over him at the scenario. Huh. He should probably bring this up to Patrick later. Pete licked his lips, imagining Patrick on his knees in front of him, collar snuck around his neck and himself holding one end of the leash in hand. Oh yeah, they will definitely have to talk about this.

Pete jerked himself out of the fantasy and realised Attractive dude was looking at him expectantly. “How are those?” He asked. “If they're too plain there are some with studs and spikes here. I haven’t showed you any because honestly I just don’t like them.” Pete raised his eyebrow: “Yeah?” “Yeah.” Attractive dude tilted his head, but didn’t offer a reason: “So, which one? Or would you like more options?”

Pete eyed the two he had in hands. He really felt like the black one, the one with suede lining. He couldn’t explain why, but to him it looked just right. “I’ll take this one.” He said.

“Excellent.” Attractive dude took the red one and placed it back on the top shelf. “Yell out if you need anything else, kay?” And he left, just like that.

Pete really didn’t have anything else in mind, but he wandered around the store anyway. He spent a while at the lock and leash aisle, not buying any. Hopefully not yet, anyway. He liked the look of some. There was this little steampunk lock that he hoped Patrick would like. After a few minutes, he decided to leave and went to the cashier. 

Pete should not be surprised to see Attractive dude behind the counter but somehow he was. Attractive dude wrinkled his nose as Pete put the collar down: “Hey I’m the annoying sale person.” He seemed amused: “Didn’t find anything else?” He asked. Pete shrugged: “Didn’t intend to.” 

Now that he was standing in front of the guy instead of next to him, Pete noticed a black, innocuous’ collar. It sat pretty low on Attractive dude’s neck and was hidden behind the high collar of his jacket. It was a small, thin thing that had a simple silvery “W” on it. Attractive dude totally caught Pete ogling. His hand rose to his neck and his finger touched the “W”. The effect was immediate. Pete saw his posture relaxed and he appeared to be lost in himself for a second. When Attractive dude spoke again, his voice had gotten a little huskier.

“If you like it, bring the collar back and we’ll have you or your dom’s initial put on it, free of charge.”

“Really? Thanks a lot.” Pete said and Attractive dude smiled, for real this time: “No worry. Have fun.”

~

They did have fun. Patrick’s eyes had gone almost comically wide upon seeing the collar. But then his gaze fixed on Pete and all breath left Pete’s lungs in a whoosh. Patrick blushed so easily, especially when he was turned on, and it was such an arousing sight. They tumbled into the bedroom and locked the door.

Later, after Patrick had fallen asleep to Pete's soft cooing, tired but satisfied, Pete lied awake holding him in the dark. The collar around Patrick’s neck felt strange where it pressed against his shoulder, but not unwelcomingly so. Pete recalled the way Patrick had shuddered when Pete bent down and whispered in his ears that he would find a pretty leash to chain him to the bed. “I bet you’ll look even cuter like that.” Pete had said as he pressed himself in deep, deeper still. Patrick had let out a string of tiny, pleading mewls. “Yeah.” Pete said, pulling out and rocking in gently. “My pretty pet on all four. All chained up for me.” He grabbed the back of the collar for leverage and Patrick whimpered. “Would you like that, pet?”

“Yes.” Patrick breathed out. “Yes, master.”

No matter how many times Pete had heard those words from Patrick’s parted lips, he still felt like he could never get enough of them. He caressed the soft skin on Patrick’s neck under the collar. Pete had wanted to take it off completely but Patrick had shyly asked if he could wear it to sleep, so they had settled to loosen it. "You did good pet." Pete landed a gentle kiss on Patrick's eyelid and he let out a happy sigh. Pete closed his eyes, and images of Patrick walking around wearing his initials on that lovely neck of his gently put him to sleep.

Oh yeah, Pete was going back to Attractive dude’s store for sure

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Attractive dude is?


End file.
